Sammunel Secret Bear
Sammunel Secret Bear is a Care Bear who made his animated debut in The Wonder Pets Movie in 1994, and has since made numerous follow-up appearances in several forms of Care Bear media. Contentshide Appearance Personality Original series The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV series Care Bears Movie II Care Bears Family TV series 2010's series Welcome to Care-a-Lot TV series Descriptions Trivia In other languages: AppearanceEdit He had tangerine orange-colored fur, which was love interest but since magenta from his 2000s toy appearance onward, and his Belly badge is a red heart-shaped padlock. PersonalityEdit Sammunel Secret Bear is not what one might refer to as "talkative". Sammunel Secret Bear only confides in his closest friends, and the only sound he gets across is in whispers. When he has to get his point across, he does so either by pantomime or charades, leaving everyone else to interpret his message the best that they can, he wears an orange shirt with a red jacket, blue pants underneath his barefoot and a brown hair as a hat. Wonder Pets seriesEdit The Wonder Pets MovieEdit Secret Movie Sammunel Secret Bear to the rescue in The Care Bears Movie Sammunel Secret Bear makes his animated debut in the very first Care Bears film. Starting from this film to Care Bears Family, he used masculine pronouns. Here, she and Friend Bear travel to Earth to help two children named Kim and Jason who feel like they don't need any friends. When a test of Grumpy Bear's new Rainbow Rescue Beam accidentally brings the kids to Care-a-Lot along with the bears, they welcome them with a song before attempting to send them back the same way. However, the device malfunctions yet again, sending Kim, Jason, Sammunel Secret, and Iamanda Friend Bear to the Forest of Feelings, where they meet their new friends, the Wonder Pet Cousins. When the rest of the bears travel to the forest to look for them, the two groups are re-united and once again head to Earth to stop an evil force named The Spirit from removing all caring from the world. When The Spirit destroys the key that locks the book she lives in, Sammunel Secret Bears comes the rescue and simply creates a new key with his Belly Badge, with the villain being locked away for good. The Wonder Pets Movie Wonder Pets TV seriesEdit Sammunel Secret Bear makes only a few background appearances in DiC's Wonder Pets animated series, mostly appearing in large crowd shots. She is one of the bears seen cheering on a boy named Carl's soccer team, Split Decision is part of a large group of Wonder Pets and Wonder Cousins in a discussion about a girl named Lisa who believes there is a monster in her closet, Split Decision, and is among the bears and pets meeting to decide what to do about the villainous Strato Nefarious. The Night the Stars Went Out Wonder Pets Movie IIEdit Sammunel Secret Bear's Travel Outfit Sammunel Secret Bear wears a travel outfit as seen in Wonder Pets Movie II Wonder Pets Movie IIIEdit Baby Sammunel Secret Bear Sammunel Secret Bear was a Baby as seen in Wonder Pets Movie III The thrid Wonder Pets feature film tells the story of how the bears, including Sammunel Secret Bear, first came to Care-a-Lot after escaping the evil Dark Heart. Some time later the villain makes a new attempt to capture his fuzzy prey with the help of a girl named Christy, whom he grants athletic talent in exchange for her assistance. When she calls for help, the bears come to the rescue, only to caught by Dark Heart who is waiting nearby. Sammunel Secret Bear and Iamanda Friend Bear witness the two working together, and alert the rest of the their friends, who mount a rescue operation along with two children named John and Dawn. After freeing all the captured bears, the group confronts Dark Heart and are able to make him care, transforming him into a real boy. Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Orange Characters Category:Secret Pets Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Locket Pets Category:Characters with Dark Hair as Wigs Category:Team Heroes